ROAD TRIP
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: While Ali, Britt and MacKenzie are away on vacation, Michael, Matt and Adam decide to go on a little trip of their own. Miz/OC, Matt/OC, Edge/OC. Few-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm thinking five chapters. Give or take a few.**

"I just can't believe you'd set up a vacation and not include me!" Adam followed Mack around the room like a puppy, watching her grab various clothes for her upcoming trip. "I mean, didn't we just get married? Shouldn't we be spending... I don't know, _eternity_ together?"

Mack just glanced at him and kept packing, heading back into the closet to gather up the rest of her stuff.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm not telling you."

He watched her pass him, blinking at the vacated spot for a second or two. "Why not!?"

"Because then you'll follow me." She folded a couple of dresses into her suitcase. "And I don't want you there."

"Why don't you want me there?"

"Because time away from each other would do us some good."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"It makes sense." She smiled up at him, digging through the dresser for her bathing suits. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Adam furrowed his brow, pausing to think about that. He shook his head. "No. That's ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous." She bumped his hip with her own. "Move, I need to shut this."

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"What?"

Adam pulled out her black nightgown, holding it up to her face. "What's this?"

"My nightgown."

"You can't wear this when I'm not there!" He threw it over his shoulder. "It's too sexy."

"Adam – "

"And you can't wear this dress!" He picked up the lacy, red dress, wadding it up. "You wore this the night I proposed to you."

"I did?"

Adam blushed slightly. "Uh... I mean, I think you did."

Mack smiled, winding her arms around his neck. "Aw. You remember girly details I don't. How cute you are!"

"Don't use my own words against me." He pushed her back. "I don't want you going on this trip."

"That's too bad." Mack zipped her bag shut just as the doorbell started ringing incessantly. "Because Ali and Britt are already here."

Adam hesitated as Mack went out into the hallway, thumping her suitcase behind her. She couldn't talk to him like that. He had a right to tell her she couldn't go.

He caught up with her. "What if I said no?"

Mack snorted and put her stuff in the foyer.

"I'm not kidding." Adam crossed his arms. "You're not going."

Mack put her hands on her hips. "Oh, yeah?"

Adam shifted. "Please?"

"No." She opened the door, smiling at her friends. "Ready to go, guys?"

"Yeah. And hurry!" Britt helped Mack take her suitcase to the car. "Michael and Matt are hot on our heels."

"So's Adam." Mack put her luggage in the trunk and ran up to Adam in the doorway, who was staring angrily out onto the sunny front yard.

"I don't want you to go."

"Too bad." She leapt into him, winding her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to his mouth. She was down and heading toward the car before he could even react. "Bye, I love you!"

Adam shook his head clear, running after her. "Wait a minute!"

Mack sighed, leaning against the car's open door, sunglasses on. "What, Adam?"

Adam glanced angrily at Ali and Britt, leaning his face closer to Mack's. "I really don't feel comfortable with this little road trip."

"That's too bad."

Adam closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose angrily. His hand was twitching at his side. "I think you should listen to me."

"Why?"

Adam hit the side of his head. "Because I'm... Because I'm your _husband_!"

"Yes, you are." Mack kissed his frowning lips. "And you'll be my husband when I'm away, and my husband when I come back."

"Barf," Britt grumbled.

Adam's eyes sent daggers at Britt, but when Mack started getting into the car, they shot back to her. He reached out and grabbed her arm tightly. "I wasn't done talking to you."

"Adam, not now."

"No, you're going to listen to me."

"No, Adam." Mack reddened as his hand gripped harder. "Please. Not now."

"Oh." Adam let go. "Sorry."

"Oh, _great_!" Britt gestured to the car pulling in, giving Adam a dirty look. "Thanks to your _husband_, Matt found me."

Another car sped by, then screeched to a stop. It whipped back quickly and slammed into the mailbox, sending it sailing into the street.

Adam groaned.

"Michael found me!" Ali exclaimed.

Britt hit her arm. "Don't act excited."

"But I am."

Matt stormed up, his sunglasses shielding his eyes. "Britt, I can't believe you just left!"

"What'd you want me to do?"

"Stay and listen to what I have to say!"

"Do you always speak in iambic pentameter?" Mack asked, crossing her arms on the roof of the car.

"Shut up, MacKenzie." Matt nodded at Britt. "Why are you going on this trip?"

"Because it'll be fun."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because it's no boys allowed."

Michael came running up, enveloping Ali in a big hug. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I'm going on a trip."

"Oh." Mike frowned slightly. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Because we're going somewhere that doesn't approve of roosters."

"Shut up, MacKenzie."

Mack looked at Adam. "That's the second guy who's said that to me."

"Take their advice." He grabbed her hand when she went to punch him. "Or take mine and stay here."

"I won't do either." MacKenzie pulled away and got into the car. "Guys, let's go."

Britt kissed Matt. "We'll be back in a few days."

"But – "

"Don't worry, guys." Adam crossed his arms, smirking. "We'll just go on our _own_ road trip."

"Yeah, we'll just – _what_?" Matt came over to him. "Are you crazy? We'll kill each other."

"It's just so they'll get jealous," Adam whispered. He nodded at the girls. "Yeah. We're gonna have a lot more fun than you do."

"Okay." Mack waved. "Bye, honey!"

Adam and Matt watched them back out, honking as they drove away.

"Great plan, asshole."

"Shut up, Matt." Adam turned away, sighing. "I can't believe she didn't listen to me. I mean... she's my _wife_. Why wouldn't she listen to me?"

"Because she knows what comes out of your mouth?"

"Shut _up_, Hardy."

"So guys!" Mike came up to them, smiling excitedly. "Where are we going?"

"We're not really – "

"No, no." Adam nodded. "Let's really do this. Let's really go on this road trip."

"Where would we go?"

"I have... a few places in mind."

Matt sighed, rubbing his hand down his face. "God help us."

"Don't fret, Hardy. I will." Adam nodded. "I'm driving."

**A/N: Adam is GOD. It gets better, I promise. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm in DC right now, and I've locked myself in the bathroom because of horribly dramatic events. I wonder if I can hitch a ride back home...**

The fiery sun was wonderfully warm as it beat down on the sandy beach of Cabo. The sky was blue and the ocean was a glittering turquoise, the horizon filled with the likes of surfers and sailboats. Everything was pretty as a picture.

"Ali?" Mack sat up, her aviators reflecting the sun's harsh rays, and turned to her friend, who's upper body was covered with a towel. "Ali, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Ali mumbled. She was on her stomach, her feet buried in the sand.

"I can see your hands moving. Britt. Britt, grab her towel."

"No, don't!" Ali cringed when Britt whipped the towel off her head, and she quickly shut the cell phone she had open in her hands. She grinned sheepishly at her two scowling buddies. "Hey, guys. What's shakin'?"

"Give me the phone, Ali."

"Mack—"

"Give her the phone, Ali."

Ali glanced between the two, then sighed, thumping the cell in Mack's waiting hand. "I don't see the harm in _texting_ him."

"They do not exist for the next two days." Britt put her book down on the sand, rubbing her hands against her knees. "So texting someone imaginary is a bit… weird."

"But I _miss_ him!"

Mack waved her hand. "Pish posh."

"Did you really just say pish posh?"

"Yes." She turned over, pushing her stringy and sandy hair back, and continued to read her novel. "Now shut up and enjoy yourself."

"How do you guys _not_ talk to your boyfriends?"

"I have a husband, not a boyfriend."

"I'm still mad at you for that," Britt put in.

MacKenzie grinned. "I only married him so he wouldn't throw me out. Now I can sue his ass if he tries."

"Like he'd ever throw you out."

"I wouldn't be surprised." MacKenzie turned a page. "And besides, doesn't MacKenzie Copeland sound... _awesome_?"

"It does." Britt picked a lime out of her empty glass and threw it at her. "But I still hate you for being a Copeland."

"It was bound to happen sometime."

"And speaking of limes!" Ali sat up. "Where the hell are the waiters with our drinks?"

Mack tried to hold back her laughter as she peered at Ali over her sunglasses. "When were we ever speaking of limes?"

"Britt threw one at you."

"Was her throwing it at me _spoken_?"

Ali blinked. "I don't know. I'm confused."

Britt laughed. "I love you."

"I love Michael." Ali sighed. "Can't I call him?"

Mack looked at Britt. "I almost envy her. They're so in love."

"I know, right?"

"I mean, they're _all _love, you and Matt have that healthy balance of love and hate, and Adam and I are just... angry."

"He's Canadian." Britt whistled. "And _speaking_ of Canadian!"

Ali shot up, clapping. "Our drinks!"

"_Ladies_." Jay wore his signature half-smile as he handed Britt her drink before he fell down into the sand next to her. "What'd I miss?"

"Ali was trying to call Michael."

"Why?" Patrick sat next to Ali. "You don't need Michael. I'm here!"

Ali took her glass and wound her arm around his neck affectionately. "You're right, my friend."

Mack frowned at Brian. "Are you high?"

"Yep." He inhaled heavily, a smile tugging at his tiny lips. "But it's legal here."

"Is it?"

"It's legal, but it doesn't matter when you look _twelve_." Britt grimaced at Mack. "Why'd you have to invite _The _Pothead?"

"I thought he was _The_ Statutory Rape Pothead." Ali nodded. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Because he's cute." Mack kissed his cheek. "Isn't that right, Brian?"

Brian half-smiled, his eyes shut happily.

"We'll drown him in his sleep," Jay whispered. He punched Patrick, who nodded in agreement.

Britt smiled. "Perfect!"

Ali sighed, leaning against her knees. "I miss Michael."

Mack snorted. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Shut up, Hardy! Just shut the fuck up!"

"I didn't say a damn word!"

"I was talking to your _brother_." Adam glanced in the rear view mirror, growling at Matt. "Why's Jeff here again?"

"I couldn't leave him alone."

"He's thirty-one years old!"

"Do you know what happens when I leave him alone?"

"Yeah, his house burns down."

Michael joined in with Adam's obnoxious "Ohhhhh!", both turning to look at the glaring Hardys.

Michael gestured playing the drums. "Ba dun tish!"

Matt clenched his fists. "You're a fucking asshole, Adam."

"And in the end, I still stole your girlfriend."

Matt rolled his eyes and looked out the window angrily. "Where the fuck are we, anyway?"

"Canada."

"That's specific." He glared at the snow on the ground. "So why'd we come up here?"

"Because Canada reeks of awesomeness."

"Do you know where we are?" Michael asked, frowning at the lack of civilization around them. "I mean, specifically."

Adam glanced at him in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Do you know where we..." Michael paused, blinking at the look on Adam's face. "Sorry. Never mind."

"Right." Adam dug in his pocket, checking his phone while he drove one-handedly. "Anyone know where Jay is? I tried calling him but I didn't get an answer."

"No. I texted him a couple of hours ago." Michael pulled his own cell out, flipping it open to scroll through his messages. "I haven't heard from him."

"Will you keep your stupid eyes on the road?" Matt crossed his arms. "I'd rather not die in a foreign country, thanks."

"We'd just be eaten by caribou," Jeff put in.

"I know this country like the back of my hand," Adam said distractedly, eyes fully on his phone.

"Adam, you're crossing the line."

"What? I didn't say anything mean—"

"No, the line!" Michael yelled, grabbing the steering wheel and jerking it toward him, pulling the car back into the right lane.

"Oh." Adam shrugged. "I knew I was doing that."

"Put the phone away." Michael started biting his nails. "Matt's right. I don't want to die. _Especially_ in Canada."

"What do you all have against Canada?"

Matt scoffed. "Don't even get us started on Canada."

Adam huffed, glancing up quickly at the road. "MacKenzie likes Canada."

"MacKenzie's from Buffalo. She's practically Canadian already."

"I've had enough out of you, Hardy—"

"_Adam_!"

Adam looked up, eyes widening as he dropped his phone to grab the steering wheel quickly. "_Shit_!"

**A/N: Adam's trip is strangely reminiscient of my own. Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ONE MORE.**

"You know, for an athlete, you really suck at sports," Britt yawned, leaning on her golf club. She glared at Brian over her sunglasses and sighed angrily when he missed the ball again. "Jesus _Christ_! Let's just move on."

"Why are we playing golf again?" Ali twirled her driver. "Shouldn't we be like... on the beach? Or... talking to our boyfriends?"

"Husband," Mack corrected. "And no. They don't exist, remember?"

Ali frowned. "Why not?"

"Because they don't look this _good_," Jay stressed, spinning in his ridiculous golfing outfit. "And they can't pull off pastel blue plaid pants like I can."

"Adam can." Mack lifted the side of her mouth slightly. "But he usually _rips_ them."

Jay wrinkled his nose. "Pervert."

"Get over it." Mack went up behind Brian. "Come on, just follow through with your swing."

"I can't see the fucking ball!" He laughed, setting up to hit it again. When the club went flying out of his hands, he just stood silently, watching it fall a few feet from the green.

Mack clapped to break the silence. "Good job, Brian!"

He grinned at her over his shoulder, baseball cap shadowing his eyes. "I try."

"Next time, get the _ball_ down there." Britt rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

The group of friends started trekking to their respected spots, baking in the sweltering heat. Jay went over to his ball, deep in the sand pit, and started setting up his shot.

He paused. "Does anyone else hear that?"

Mack looked up from her nails. "Hear what?"

"That noise." His brow furrowed. "It's like... a motor or something."

Mack turned her head to Brian, who was slouching lazily beside her, eyes unfocused. He was blowing out breaths just to pass the time, his lips rumbling noisily.

She smacked his cheek. "Hey. Snap out of it."

Brian looked at her. "Huh?"

"You're distracting Jay."

"No, that's not it." Jay's arm slacked slightly, his club hitting the sand. "It sounds like it's coming closer. Almost as if—"

Everyone screamed as a golf cart careened over the ledge Jay was standing under, getting huge air before it thumped to the ground, its tires digging deep into the earth.

Jay was on his stomach, arms covering his head, while everyone else started to laugh. He looked up, frazzled. "What?"

"Look what I stole!" Patrick exclaimed, hopping out. He glanced at Jay. "Oh. You all right, man?"

Shaking slightly, Jay nodded.

Patrick turned to everyone else. "I stole a golf cart!"

"You _stole_ it?"

"I didn't tell anyone I took it."

Mack covered her face. "Well, we're getting kicked out of here soon."

"Yeah, but I think we broke a record." Ali grabbed Jay's wrist, twisting it to look at his watch. "It's been forty-five minutes since we got here."

"Impressive."

"Half of that was spent on _this_ reekazoid trying to hit a fucking ball." Britt shoved Brian. "Maybe if you got your head out of your water bong you'd know how to play golf."

"Oh, yeah." He nodded. "Smoking pot _really_ restricts my golfing abilities."

"It took you ten fucking minutes to put the ball on the tee because you couldn't get over how soft the grass was."

His eyes widened. "Have you felt it? It's like—"

"I know what it fucking feels like!" Britt threw up her hands, turning toward Mack. "_Why_ did you invite him? He doesn't get along with anyone but his slider."

"He gets along with me."

"And no one else!"

"That's not true!"

Britt turned to Jay. "Do you like Brian?"

Jay glanced at Brian, who was laying face down on the grass, running his fingers through the blades. "Can he hear me?"

"Who cares?"

Jay shrugged. "I don't _hate_ him—"

"Patrick, do you like Brian?"

Patrick looked up from Ali, frowning. "Who's Brian?"

Britt turned back to Mack. "See? No one likes him. You should've invited Johnny."

"Why? He'd just bring his leather pants and bitch about the humidity frizzing his hair. Johnny's more of a girl than I am—I'm getting sick of him."

"He's better than _Brian_!"

"Not to me. And besides, if I brought Johnny, he'd tell Mike, and then Mike would fucking _Twitter_ everyone and then the whole world would know we went to fucking Cabo."

"Jay put it on his Myspace for Christ's sake!"

Jay looked up from his phone. "Hey, leave me out of this."

"This is ridiculous. Brian is just... " Mack looked over at him when he groaned against the ground. "Different. Did you take ecstasy?"

He flipped over, eyes wide. "No. Do you think we could get some?"

"I've done it—we're not getting any." Mack looked back at Britt. "Can't you just accept him?"

Britt crossed her arms. "For you. Got it? _For you_."

Mack smiled. "Thank you."

"Uh oh!" Patrick dove into the golf cart, dragging Ali with him. "Whoever doesn't want to get arrested, grab onto the car!"

Everyone turned to look at the security guards heading toward them.

"That's probably a smart idea," Mack decided.

* * *

"If I die out here, I'm skinning you alive."

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"You were the one driving!"

"You always blame me, Hardy. It's beginning to be a bore."

Matt narrowed his eyes, his teeth chattering loudly between his blue lips. "Well, you're always wrong."

"WRONG?"

"Don't—"

"WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG!" Adam flipped around in the snow, laughing breathlessly as he sat up.

Matt stared at him. "Why did MacKenzie marry you?"

"Because I'm tall, blond and hung." Adam nodded. "And Canadian."

Jeff grimaced. "Can we start walking? It's getting darker and colder by the second."

"Welcome to Canada." Adam stood up and brushed off his pants. He narrowed his eyes up the ledge he'd driven the car over earlier. "I think we should try to climb this baby."

"Are you joking?"

"If I was, you'd be laughing." Adam rubbed his hands together and started up, slipping a few times. "Come on! It's not that hard."

"It's because it's cold out." Michael puffed out a white cloud, cheeks pink from the bitterness. "You know... shrinkage."

"Thanks, George Costanza." Adam's foot went out from beneath him, and he tumbled down, knocking everyone else on their asses.

Michael threw a snowball at Jeff's face.

"We're gonna die," Matt growled. "We're gonna die and I'm never going to get laid again, and—"

"Wait, wait." Jeff held up his hand. "That's the _first_ thing that comes to mind when you're expecting death?"

"Yeah." Matt sat up, frowning. "Why?"

Adam furrowed his brow at Jeff. "What do _you_ think about first when you think you're gonna die?"

Jeff shrugged slightly. "I don't know. My family—"

"Bullshit!"

"No, I'm serious."

Adam looked at Matt. "I'm sorry. You _are_ the better Hardy."

"Really?"

"No. I hate you both." Adam got to his feet. "Let's go."

"Shh, shh!" Michael grabbed Adam's pant leg. "Do you hear that?"

"Oh, Christ, not another bear," Adam groaned.

"No, look!"

Everyone turned toward the woods, just as a giant moose sauntered out, raising its head majestically.

Adam pursed his lips slightly. "This could be a problem."

"Do mooses attack people?"

Adam grimaced down at Mike. "_Mooses_?"

"_Do_ they?"

"No."

"And you know this because... "

"I'm _Canadian_."

Mike nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

"Yeah, man, they're harmless." Jeff put his hands in his pockets, making his way over to it. "I'm gonna go say hello."

"Jeff, don't, you dumb shit!"

Jeff pet the moose's nose, smiling slightly when it made a noise. He looked back at the guys. "See, fellas? He's harm—"

The moose snapped at Jeff's hand.

"Ah! Jesus Christ!"

"Jeff, don't yell!"

He hurried back, holding his fist to his chest. "Jesus Christ. Thing almost bit my goddamn hand off!"

"Serves you right." Adam lifted his head. "Southerners don't know how to deal with moose."

"You're right," Matt agreed. "We have to deal with water moccasins and—"

Mike snorted. "I think moose are a little more dangerous than _water shoes_."

"Didn't we already go over this? They're—"

"Uh, guys?"

Matt and Mike turned to Jeff. "What?"

Jeff pointed. "Why is Adam running away?"

Matt and Mike looked when Jeff was pointing, frowning when they saw Adam running off toward the far end of the field they were stranded in.

"He's afraid of a moose?"

Jeff froze. "Matt..."

Matt started laughing loudly, his voice echoing off the woods. "What a dick! He's so high and mighty, but then it turns out he's just a fucking pussy."

Michael turned to where Jeff was looking. He gulped. "Matt—"

"It's just like Adam to be like this. All talk and no bite."

"Matt!" Jeff and Mike hissed loudly.

Matt rolled his eyes and wheeled around, prepared to tell his friends off.

But the growling wolves standing there stopped him.

**A/N: HA! Their lives sucks. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow, Brian!" Mack jerked away when his big foot clomped on her bare toes again. "You're stepping on my feet."

"I'm trying my hardest not to."

"You dance to the ring! Why can't you learn how to mambo?"

"This is stupid." Brian let go of her. "I'm gonna go get lit. Wanna join me?"

"No!"

"I might be better at this when I come back." He put his hands in his pockets, walking backwards. "Stay put, toots. I'll be back soon."

Mack sighed and crossed her arms. She shouldn't have put on that stupid dress—it was freezing in there. And now that Brian left, she would have to stand alone while the rest of her friends tried—and succeeded—at learning how to dance.

She went over to the floor-to-ceiling windows and leaned against them, watching Jay whisk Britt across the dance floor smoothly. They were talking as they glided, and every time Jay turned toward the window, a beam of sunlight would illuminate his already sparkling eyes.

Patrick was twirling Ali all over the place, and though she was prone to falling while standing still, she went with it gracefully, laughing over the music when he dipped her dramatically.

They both looked happy.

Mack narrowed her eyes when Brian stumbled back through the doors, his hair out of the ponytail she'd begged him to put it in. He did look cute with his hair tousled, but she knew it would just get in the way when he tried to dance again.

"Ready, my sweet?" He grinned and pulled her back with her friends, spinning her around. "See? I told you I'd get better at this."

Brian flipped her out, trying something daring, but he miscalculated the space between her and Jay. They ended up crashing into each other, landing in a heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Jay exclaimed, twisting around to look into Mack's face. "Are you okay?"

Mack growled angrily and sat up. "I'm going to the hotel."

"Mack, don't! I didn't look where I was going—"

"It wasn't _your_ fault, Jay. You have nothing to be _sore-ee _about." She stood up and wiped the dust off her dress. "It was Brian. He's all over the place."

"Oh." Jay glanced up at him and got to his feet. "Brian, what's your deal?"

Brian smiled dreamily, hair in his face. "Didn't see where I was goin', man."

"Fucking stoner," Mack hissed.

"Aw, don't be mad at me," he whined, pursing his tiny lips. "Let's kiss and make up."

Mack rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving. Brian, if you can walk without running into something, come with me. I should've known dancing was going to be a disaster."

"Okay." Brian grinned at the rest of them. "See ya later, guys."

"Way to ruin our vacation, Kendrick."

"Britt," Jay scolded.

"What? He did."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean!" She pulled Jay back to her. "She should've brought Johnny."

"Johnny would've told Michael," Ali put in. "And then Michael would've found me and I would've been a lot happier on this trip."

Patrick frowned. "You're not happy?"

Ali sighed. "I'm sorry. You're just not Michael."

"Why am I the only one who enjoyed this trip?" Britt asked, throwing her hands up.

Jay smiled. "Because you came with me."

* * *

"Why isn't she answering her phone!?" Michael hung up and quickly dialed again, groaning when he heard the same answering machine. "It's not like Ali to leave her phone off."

"Britt's not answering either." Matt redialed quickly. "Fuck!"

Jeff swung down from the limb above them, hanging by his knees. "It's fun up here."

"Shut up, Jeff," both guys said in unison.

"Oh, my _God_!" Matt hit end again, beating his Blackberry against his forehead. "We're gonna have to leave them good-bye voicemails."

"I want to hear her voice," Michael whimpered.

"I want to _live_." Matt glanced down at the growling wolves scratching at the tree trunk they were currently stranded on.

"Well we would've lived if you hadn't run your mouth." Mike gulped, gripping the branch a little tighter. "I mean, the wolves would've just left us alone if you hadn't been bitching."

"Why are you blaming me? Did you notice _Adam's_ not with us? The fucking asshole ran away!" Matt thumped the back of his head against the tree. "If we live through this I'm gonna murder him."

Jeff flipped off the branch, landing on the one Mike and Matt were sitting on. It shook violently, snow falling off the limbs. "You know what you should do?"

"You know what you should do!?" Michael screeched. "Not break the fucking branch that's keeping us from becoming wolf dinner!"

Matt looked at Jeff. "What?"

"You should steal his wife." Jeff grinned, doing a few chin-ups on the limb he was previously on. "Total karmic payback."

"Do you think Britt would mind?"

Mike glared at Matt. "Oh _no_, of _course_ not."

"I think she'd think it was funny." Jeff swung his legs up, hanging down like a monkey again, his ponytail flapping. "She hates Adam, anyway."

Matt stroked his chin strap. "Hm. This could get very interesting."

"Are you out of your mind?" Mike slapped Jeff. "Stop giving him wild ideas!"

"I really don't want Mack," Matt grimaced. "She's not exactly my type."

"Yeah, she has a brain," Jeff said.

"Hey! Britt's smart!"

"She's the only one." Jeff let his arms dangle. "You certainly wised up."

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "And now I'll never see her again."

The ground started rumbling, shaking the tree.

"Oh, great!" Mike wrapped his arms and legs around the branch, holding onto it like a sloth. "An earthquake! What's next, aliens?"

Two bright lights shone on them from the forest below.

Mike's eyes were saucers. "I was just kidding!"

"It's not aliens." Matt squinted, just as a Hummer exploded through the trees, scaring the wolves off into the opposite direction. For the first time in Matt's life, he was actually happy to see the blond step out of the vehicle when it parked beneath them. "It's just Adam."

"Hey, guys!" Adam jumped onto the hood of the car, looking up at them. "I found the Hummer."

"Where was it?"

"Flipped over by the ledge we drove off of." Adam patted the roof. "Thing can survive anything." He glanced up at them, frowning. "What're you guys doing up there?"

"Oh, you know." Matt rolled his eyes. "Just _hangin' around_."

**A/N: Next chapter is the end. Review.**


End file.
